


青果

by minikacat



Category: all光 焉之, 焉之
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Summary: “我们的故事像青果一样酸涩却坚硬，终有一天会成熟并骄阳似火。”
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	青果

*ooc  
*旧情复燃  
*影帝和小爱豆

*****  
我寻了半生何为爱意，坐着列车在四季里穿行，看过田野雪山和高桥，将世间的光怪陆离都经历，最后回头才发现，你笑得像狡猾的猫，而爱意就藏在你的眼里，山川湖海不如你，天气刚刚好，风也柔和，我也爱你。  
*****  
虽然是秋天了，天气却还是出奇的炎热，秋老虎，倔强地要做出它离开地球的最后一搏。  
太阳斜射在街道上，微风吹过，世界蒙上一片金色的尘埃。焉栩嘉慢吞吞的从片场走出来，他把帽子压的很低，又用口罩遮住了半张脸，像裹了小脚的老太太似的，小步小步的往夏之光身边走。  
17岁的焉栩嘉很幸运的接到了名导演的新作试镜，也很顺利的拿下了男主角，如今这部片子应该开拍了几个月了，夏之光每天一放学就会来片场接焉栩嘉一起回家。  
那年，焉栩嘉还是个小有名气的童星，夏之光也是一个刚刚参加过选秀的新人爱豆。两人从初中开始就在交往，因为不怎么有名所以谈恋爱无所顾忌，他们可以骑着单车在城市里穿梭，并不担心会有人认出他们来。  
也同时，他们也承担着不属于这个年纪的痛苦。  
焉栩嘉因为新戏，得放弃明年的高考，他为此哭了很多次，但没有告诉夏之光。他知道，自己要是把这件事告诉夏之光，对方一定也会跟着他一起放弃高考，夏之光的艺考刚刚结束，凭夏之光的实力，是肯定能考上心仪的大学的。焉栩嘉不愿恋人为自己退让，在这份感情里，他觉得自己应该担当更多。  
他想成为一个无所畏惧的大人，保护好内心敏感而爱哭的夏之光，让他不必受委屈，就能实现梦想。  
今天的戏，是爸爸和儿子的争吵，爸爸生气时扇了孩子一记耳光。而饰演焉栩嘉父亲的演员是个很有名的老戏骨，叫江门海，参演过无数优秀的作品。  
在开拍之前，江门海一直安慰焉栩嘉自己会控制好力度，叫他放心。可当开拍时第一巴掌落到焉栩嘉脸上时，他一个重心不稳便摔在了地上，脸蛋火辣辣的疼。他没想到江门海会用那么大的力气，惊讶之中，他忘了说台词。导演便叫停重来，焉栩嘉又挨了一巴掌，这次他眼泪也跟着下来了，但还是忍着痛把台词说了出来。  
“导演，再来一段，焉栩嘉你不该掉眼泪，苏晨不是那种挨一巴掌就哭的人。”  
江门海叫停了录制，让焉栩嘉跟自己预演几次，可每一次预演都是真的在抽巴掌，焉栩嘉的脸都没了知觉。化妆师过来给他补妆时，他还吐了一口血，委屈的眼泪在眼眶里打转，江门海却用很凶的语气骂他，叫他憋回去。  
那一天焉栩嘉足足挨了五巴掌，才过了那一段。口腔里的粘膜都破了，嘴里满是血腥味。焉栩嘉拍完后便躲到休息室里哭，但想着夏之光要来接他，他又只好去求化妆师姐姐给他补个妆，让他看起来不像哭过和被打过，上妆的时候，脸疼得快要裂开。  
“小焉，过来。”  
出休息室时，江门海叫住了焉栩嘉，虚情假意的问他还疼不疼，焉栩嘉不敢摆脸色，忍着痛赔笑脸，江门海又开始发表他的见解，说像焉栩嘉这种年轻演员，就需要受点磨难，等片子出来了就知道，他这才是对的，焉栩嘉那么演，不够生动。  
“你也别委屈，换我们当年年轻，扇巴掌这算什么，大冬天零下二十多度，叫你往河里跳你都得跳。干这行领这么多钱，你就得对得起自己的角色，我是看你有天赋才这样教你的，换别人，谁理你个新人，对吧？”  
焉栩嘉点头回应，听了整整半个多小时才得以脱身。他边走边带上帽子和口罩，在心里默念，夏之光不要发现。  
“哟，怎么带口罩了，男主角？”  
“有点感冒了，怕传染给你。”  
“你声音咋回事啊，长溃疡了吗？”  
“没有，今天我骑车载你吧，我请你喝奶茶。”  
焉栩嘉绕过夏之光自顾自地坐在了自行车上，不敢去看夏之光的表情，对方也没再追问，而是靠在焉栩嘉的背上，一路沉默。就在焉栩嘉试图找话题时，天空突降一阵暴雨，片场离市区又很远，无可奈何之际，他们只好一起去附近一个废弃的游乐场里避雨。  
四处都是生锈的味道，他们躲在满是灰尘的旧房子里，焉栩嘉看着这一切破旧的设施，才想起他和夏之光从未一起去过游乐园。  
“等我戏拍完了，咱们去上海迪士尼玩，怎么样？”  
焉栩嘉理着湿透的刘海，时间随着雨滴在他手里流逝，夏之光迟迟没有回复他，等他侧过头看向夏之光时，对方的眼泪，已经集满了泪水。   
夏之光用过长的校服袖口擦着眼泪，小声抽泣的样子让焉栩嘉慌张，他手忙脚乱的问夏之光是不是哪里不舒服，而夏之光便趁着他不注意，拽下了他的口罩。  
青紫一片的脸颊暴露在夏之光的视野，夏之光的哭声像号角一样在焉栩嘉耳畔拉响。他被夏之光抱进怀里，被潮湿所笼罩着，心脏蓦然收紧，来自少年敏感脆弱的天性开始蠢蠢欲动。他还是第一次在夏之光面前声嘶力竭的痛哭，自诩成熟坚强的面具破碎，青春的一切就像一颗酸甜的青果，含在嘴里就想哭，却忍不住往下咽。  
要有多大的勇气与青春说再见，以勇气为箭，心脏为枪，与成人世界拼死抵抗，守护年少的爱与梦想。  
那时候的焉栩嘉觉得，他和夏之光还有十年，二十年，三十年乃至一辈子的路要走。他要努力成为一个温柔且强大的人，而不是一个缩在夏之光怀里哭的人。  
那一夜他做了一个美梦，他梦见高朋满座的会场，他手握奖杯站在台上，坐在台下的夏之光西装革履，热冷盈眶，众人欢呼着什么他不在乎，只想把眼底的爱说个尽兴。  
那个梦，最后是实现了，可也缺了一部分。  
焉栩嘉一举成名的那个晚上，夏之光不在现场，他一个人去领了奖。他们分手了，就在电影上映的前一天，他们分手了。夏之光去了上海，而焉栩嘉独自留在北京，面无表情的坐在电影院里看完了首映，众人散场，他看着片尾滚动的字母发呆。  
那个没哭的夜晚，并不是他变得坚强了，而是他再无哭泣的理由，他失去了铠甲和软肋，失去了挚爱。  
焉栩嘉的获奖感言，只有四个字，我还爱你。人声嘈杂，众人议论，可没有人知道他指的是谁。只有电视机外的某个人，听着那句话掉眼泪。  
那之后的焉栩嘉成了影帝，坐拥了一切。资源也好，名利也罢，身边的床伴爱人换了无数个，依旧无法填补他心里空缺的那一块。他还是想念那个带着泪痣的少年，接吻时青涩而生疏，连羞的通红浑身滚烫，咬着牙承受着焉栩嘉所做的一切。  
那个像青果一样酸甜的恋爱，伴随着彼此的懦弱消失，明明都最爱彼此，可却因为走到了瓶颈，没办法继续了，只能含着泪说分手。  
朋友聚餐时，焉栩嘉看着那些甜甜蜜蜜的爱侣，时而吵闹时而放闪，交融着彼此的欲望和孤独，轰轰烈烈难舍难分，就在这个时候焉栩嘉就会想，为什么偏偏是他们没有结果。  
明明当时那么年轻面对了那么多痛苦还是能好好的在一起，为什么分开只需要一个理由。  
“我不希望你懦弱的时候，总想回头看我。”  
夏之光说这话时像个母亲，用充满柔情的音容笑貌，以至于当时焉栩嘉并不知道，这是分手的结语。  
故事在此戛然而止。

****  
最近热播着一个选秀节目，几乎所有的社交网站上，都是在讨论那些青春洋溢的少年们。  
焉栩嘉对这种选男团的节目自然没多大兴趣，听着朋友们聊起的时候都会刻意的屏蔽。仿佛与世隔绝一般，他与潮流逆行，将全部身心投入进第一次试镜时便失败的文改剧本当中。  
剧本是从当时很火的青春文学改编而来的，整个故事几乎都是在校园里进行。这些年焉栩嘉演过很多高难度的角色，都演绎的十分优秀，可叫他去演一个17岁的少年时，他又突然摸不着门路。  
“试着回忆一下你的初恋，带入那种怦然心动的感觉。”  
导演给了焉栩嘉一个引导，可焉栩嘉一想起初恋，便牵扯出那段如青果一般酸甜的回忆，以及那个丢下他远走高飞的爱人。  
这种感情导致他演的少年并不像一个青涩单纯的孩子，眼里带着些许怯懦和悲伤，好像知道他们最终会分开似的，想握住却又害怕，明知会失去却不愿放手。  
连续调整了好几次状态后，焉栩嘉依旧没达到预期的效果。连合作很多次的导演也无法再给焉栩嘉机会了，哪怕他是同年龄段最优秀的演员，都不得不承认他是真的不适合这个角色，从头彻尾都偏离了这个角色。  
可就在导演决定劝说焉栩嘉放弃的时候，在一旁围观试镜的原作者叫住了导演，她说焉栩嘉就是她要找的男主角，在她的原著里，那个少年就是这副模样。  
“我就喜欢你这种，被束缚，被缠绕，忘不了又放不下的模样。”作者捧着焉栩嘉的脸说着，香水味直直的往他的鼻子里钻，“唯一的缺点就是，你的眼神看起来不像个少年，要是你能改，我就把我的作品交给你。”  
作者笑着说着，导演则一脸不可置信的问她理由，她思考了一会儿便偏着头说道，因为焉栩嘉看起来就像一个被初恋莫名其妙抛弃的倒霉虫。  
这句话已经不是刺入焉栩嘉心底那么简单了，像是有人看见了沦落苦海的他，并扬起船帆来救他似的。这些年，身边的人都以为焉栩嘉是个风流成性的浪子，可没人看得到他灯红酒绿之后的落寞。他并不是天性无情，而是没有理由让他回头。夏之光的离开早让他对一切没了知觉，他始终执拗在那段感情里，成了留在回忆里的那个人，但是他知道他不能做藕断丝连的那一个，哪怕有时心中有怨，他都还愿意相信夏之光有离开的理由。  
大概是他更不愿承认，自己被莫名其妙的甩掉了。  
一口答应下来要演男主后，焉栩嘉开始找回他遗忘在回忆里的青春。朋友介意他看看最近很火的选秀，那里的孩子，最大也不过二十来岁，都是热血且追求梦想的人。焉栩嘉抱着半信半疑的态度听了下去，目前也找不到更好的办法了，他总不能换身校服回到学校里去。  
晚上，他买了啤酒和炸鸡，坐在舒服的沙发上，点开了这名叫《冲吧，少年！》的选秀综艺，一边调侃着这名字多幼稚，一边脑补着什么样的少年能让云云少女们这般痴迷。就当他感叹岁月如歌，青春不复时，他在众多少年里，一眼就望到了他最熟悉的人。  
夏之光。  
一直窝在胸腔里的情感突然挤入他的喉头，他的额头突然如同火焰一般烫烧了起来。他穿着一袭白衣，面容忧郁的跳起一曲如流水的舞蹈，像光影在人世间流动，他身上每一寸都流淌着焉栩嘉逝去的青春。  
匀称的肌肉，纤细的腰，青白色的脖子和四肢，纤弱却结实，全身的线条都是优美的曲线，哪怕时隔多年，身上依旧不带成人凹凸不平的丑恶，不需要华美的衣服，就能将青春赤裸裸地暴露出来，暴露在白热的日光下，清凉的海水里。  
惊叹过后，内心又是一阵酸楚，那个被少年时的他捧在手心里的爱人，又重回起点，再寻梦想。评委多次提到夏之光是再度回到舞台所以要求比常人更高，几经商讨过后，所有人一致同意让夏之光进B班。  
那深深的鞠躬之后，便是双眼猩红，满眶泪水。焉栩嘉愤怒的关掉电视，将桌面上的酒一饮而尽。他在房间里来回走动，时而哭泣又时而大笑，夏之光抿着嘴掉眼泪的样子让他心痛，又觉得他是自找苦吃，非自降身价去那些黑幕重重的破节目里，被那些早就看了剧本给钱说话的评委品头论足。  
他还是不懂这演艺圈有多黑，再劣等的商品贴上追梦的标签也会被一群蠢货奉为神灵。他有多闪耀就有人多嫉妒，一阵数落之后把所有的罪恶怪在审美不同。  
越是低头就越有人看不起你，越是善良就越有人要欺负你。这些都是焉栩嘉在演艺圈摸爬滚打而明白的道理，他在心疼，自己倒是熬过那些苦了，夏之光又要重走一遍。  
一共哭了27次，仅仅七集，夏之光每一次露面，都是在哭，比他们交往四年内哭过的次数还要多。这得多委屈啊，说自己是不是不够优秀才不被人喜欢。翻后空翻又摔到了鼻子，休息一会儿哭够了又继续练习，实在困了就在舞蹈室躺下就睡，蜷缩在角落的身子，像一只被遗弃的小猫。  
焉栩嘉红着眼看着，嘴里一直骂骂咧咧，半夜三更一通电话给助理打过去，问他冲吧少年完结没，还需不需要嘉宾过去。  
“怎么了，嘉爷，你想去看看？”  
“嗯，有个老朋友在里面，想去帮他拉拉票。”  
“行啊，够义气，我去帮你问问，他们没几集就要同步了，最近分水岭呢，都在努力拉票。”  
“嗯，麻烦你了，尽快些。”  
挂断电话后，焉栩嘉喝完了家里能找到的所有酒，晕头转向的倒在大床上，被子都没盖就睡着了。  
喜忧参半，世事无常。梦里那个满脸笑容的少年牵着他的手跑进游乐场，坐着旋转木马给彼此拍照，在旋转咖啡杯里牵着彼此的手掌。彩色的气球捆在手腕上向着一望无际的蓝天，那时的笑容也单纯的没有一丝杂念。  
“之光，我好喜欢你啊。”  
过山车载着一颗晃荡的少年心，平稳的上升又极速的俯冲，夏日起伏的热浪和终日不知疲倦的蝉鸣，少年时渴望冲撞的本性和守护爱人的愿望混在一起，体味着忽高忽低的快感，如同青果般酸甜可口的初恋，从未想过追寻游乐场以外的天空。  
梦，是四面封闭的游乐场。  
只有你我。

****  
初识的时候，夏之光还高焉栩嘉半个身子。  
他们认识的时间太久了，从朋友，到哥哥和弟弟，再到恋人，这期间足足有十年，焉栩嘉都不知道自己到底是何时起，又为何非他不可。  
对这问题，焉栩嘉也最好奇。  
夏之光一直是以他世界的中心而存在的人，在夏之光面前，焉栩嘉无论如何成长，都是一个无法改变的小孩。像夏之光饲养的一匹马，被消耗，被骑乘，又被遗弃。好像无论怎么懂事，都还是那个缩在夏之光怀里哭泣的，唯一的弟弟。  
他们接过吻，做过爱，肉体交融过，灵魂纠缠过，看彼此的眼神，都是近乎迷恋的爱意。  
分开的这些年，焉栩嘉学着理性，学着担当，将自己包装成一个习惯孤独，天性自由的理性动物，却在每分每秒回忆起待在夏之光身边时，专注、敏感、单纯、温柔的自我。和他在一起时，脑袋仿佛能开出花来，与其和社会上僵硬且无趣的人相处，焉栩嘉更愿意回到高中，和夏之光在咖啡厅里写一下午的作业。  
这种爱意能够跨越一切，焉栩嘉是在初二时意识到自己喜欢上了同为男人的夏之光。没有恐惧，没有迟疑，他立刻跑到夏之光的家里，两人反锁了门互相爱抚，那是他们第一次品尝禁果的味道，那之后他们越发上瘾。不仅是对欲望的渴望，而是对这种直接宣泄爱意的方式，上了瘾。  
但貌似一切上瘾的东西都会给人带来痛苦，烟酒毒都如此。戒这个字比瘾写起来简单，做起来比什么都不容易。尝了那副无人能及的身子之后，焉栩嘉抱任何人都提不起性子来，只能幻想着是夏之光在他身下承欢，欢愉之后，动物本性，他又开始悔过懊恼，对一切失去希望。  
曾经的他们很是自由，在教室里都敢做些出格的事情。同学们去操场上体育课时，夏之光总能找到各种理由难受不舒服，焉栩嘉则从来没去过操场锻炼，总是以“小童星”的身份搞特殊，修得一身细腻的牛奶肌。  
夏之光来到教室，一脸坏笑的跨坐在焉栩嘉身上，对方就扬起尖削的下巴，露出宠溺的笑容。夏之光总会用窗帘裹住他们的身体，对着焉栩嘉的嘴胡乱猛亲，不知识从哪部情色电影里学到的技巧，他伸出舌头胡乱的舔着，弄得焉栩嘉满脸黏糊糊的，却只能无奈的拍拍他的屁股，说他像狗。  
“憋死我啦，亲亲嘛，哥哥。”  
夏之光爱撒娇，爱耍小性子，扯着他粘腻软糯的嗓音，叫焉栩嘉哥哥。焉栩嘉受不住夏之光的撒娇，但又想动些坏心眼。他摸向夏之光的胯下搓揉，看着夏之光的脸一点点变红，但也不挣扎，就傻乎乎的看着，嘴里发出些许隐忍的呻吟。  
“还要亲亲吗？”  
焉栩嘉坏心眼的看着软成一摊泥融化在他身上的爱人，夏之光摇着头，然后去舔焉栩嘉脖子上的痣，像是什么暗号一样，焉栩嘉便会立刻把他抱起来，按在地上，只把裤子褪到膝盖，就这么插进去。  
他们的身体湿湿的贴在一起，格外炙热的胸膛贴在夏之光裸露出来的背上，他白皙又纤细的身体被撞的不停往前蹭，但是又一把被钳子一样的双手拽回来，并狠狠地撞在身后的胯上，粘稠又湿润的搅合声音在下面咕啾咕啾的响。  
操狠了夏之光会呜呜的哭，焉栩嘉慢下来他又会像小兔子一样蹬腿，让焉栩嘉忍不住挥手给他屁股一巴掌，叫他小声点，万一有人回来。  
做完后，夏之光会趴在桌上睡觉，焉栩嘉便会用橘子水给四周散散味道。他坐在夏之光的前面，只能侧着身子去摸夏之光的小脑袋，湿润的发丝，让他忍不住在夏之光干净的额头上亲上一口。  
又或许，在一个不需要去片场的放学后，焉栩嘉穿着干净的校服短袖走在前面，身上背着两个书包，而一蹦一跳哼着歌的夏之光走在后面，念念不舍的看着长廊外，金色的黄昏。  
他们会找借口说一起写作业，等夏之光的外公外婆去散步时，就开始接吻。  
“马上要考试了，别闹……”  
焉栩嘉把手伸进夏之光的衣服内，咬着夏之光的锁骨说没事。他不用参加高考，这让他有恃无恐，可夏之光却突然发了火，拽着焉栩嘉的肩膀把他推开，说再这样就把他赶回去。  
“这么下去，我们怎么一起去上海。”  
夏之光说这话时眼里有泪，可焉栩嘉却沉默了。他不是个会撒谎的人，可却无法把真相告诉夏之光，只能低头乖顺的说了声我错了，然后牵一牵对方的手，唤一声之光。  
“来看书吧，你最近落了好多功课。”  
夏之光对焉栩嘉的撒娇没有抵抗，只能叹一口气坐在桌子旁，开始给焉栩嘉讲题。岁月不知过了多久，指尖落在焉栩嘉的眉心，用力的推动一下，焉栩嘉的身子就往后仰，思绪瞬间被拉回身体里，夏之光近在咫尺的面容出现在他的视野，晚霞绚丽的光辉落在他的脸上，他的眉眼间，写满了失望。  
他都快忘了，夏之光曾以这种表情看过他。  
“你没在听，对吧？”  
夏之光的声音带着些许哭腔，眨了眨眼，泪珠便从那狭长的眼里落了下来。他的眼睛是焦糖色的，脸颊上的毛细血管清晰可见，像一摸淡粉色油彩，覆盖在眼下，是黄昏后山脊上的金光。  
“我不喜欢你骗我，我不喜欢你瞒着我。”  
焉栩嘉大概快忘了夏之光是多么敏感的家伙，他能分辨出焉栩嘉每一个细微动作里藏着的感情。他也有那么爱他，时时刻刻的关注着他的一笑一哭，夏之光永远都在注视着他，他们相处的最后那段岁月，他总弄哭夏之光，却总是一味觉得自己才是对的。  
焉栩嘉以为自己是真男人在担当，却忽视了夏之光和他一样好强，曾经夏之光无数次向他伸手，是他没有抓住，流浪的光只能自己去寻找太阳。  
忏悔、无奈，他是最自私的那个人。  
梦里的夏之光随着眼泪一点点瓦解，焉栩嘉也被黑暗吞噬，助理叫醒他时，他已经满眼是泪，像从水里捞上来一般，浑身滚烫。  
他冲进厕所里呕吐着，悲鸣着，为他逝去的青春，为他离开的爱人。  
不知上天会不会给他一次失而复得的机会。

****  
“节目组说，很荣幸你能参加，他们还会邀请其他几个前辈，给每个班安排一个指路人，嘉爷，你想去哪个班呀？”  
“B班。”  
小助理快速的记下，然后把合同递给焉栩嘉，说签好他就去传真，一星期后他们就坐飞机上星光岛。  
签字完毕后，助理便下楼备车，今天焉栩嘉要去拍摄一组时尚杂志，可他今天的精神状态很不好。为了遵守信用，焉栩嘉在车上都在敷面膜，他翻看着杂志百无聊赖，恨不得空间折叠，立刻跳到下一周去。  
化妆室里，各色人等都在镜子前准备，焉栩嘉一进来所有人都站起来打招呼，他一挥手所有人便坐了下来。以影帝的身份生活已经好几年，焉栩嘉还是有点别扭，他并不是个喜欢高调的人。  
“哟，这谁呀，好久不见！”  
焉栩嘉已经很久没听到这么随意的语气了，他转过头，是他的老朋友，赵磊。故人重逢，他们立刻抱在了一起，欢笑着互相打趣，寒暄着最近的日常，问对方最近在忙些什么。  
“我前段时间去日本待了几个月，现在不是要发新歌，开演唱会了嘛，就回来了。你呢？影帝，最近有新戏吗？”  
“有一个电影剧本，还在调整状态，刚刚杀青了一电视剧，人有点累，最近的通告就比较少，养养身子。”  
“该休息一下了，身体最要紧，我在日本买了套房，你想旅游的话，我借给你，我那边有熟人，可以带你兜兜风，放松放松。”  
“真的吗？赵磊你还是这么浪漫啊，真像你的风格。”  
“买在冲绳的，小夏威夷呢，特别漂亮。”  
化妆师开始给焉栩嘉化妆，赵磊便坐在旁边跟焉栩嘉聊天。他们也许久未见了，自从夏之光走后，一切与那段回忆有关的人，都逐渐淡开。在青春光华岁月里，夏之光就是大家的小太阳，他在哪所有人都会围上来，感受着他温柔的笑容，爽朗的声音，岁月如歌，人生如梦。话题从现在一点点往后推移，回忆在两人之间簌簌的掉下来，最后，都绕在了夏之光身上，两人沉默着，脑海里浮现了那个人模糊的身影。  
“他最近在参加一个真人秀，你知道吗？”  
“嗯，知道，前几天我还看了。”  
“真傻啊，他以前在我们身边可是撒娇精，现在在那群小屁孩里当哥哥，肯定要受很多委屈。”  
“他一直在哭。”  
“是嘛，我没看，我不敢看，他那么骄傲的一个人……”   
说到这里赵磊便起身走到后面，焉栩嘉透过镜子看着赵磊微微颤抖的背影，等他再次坐到他面前时，眼眶果然红了一圈，沉默一会儿，他又继续开始说。  
“他们公司给他下套，签了十年的合约，天价违约金。当时也有别的公司想带他走，被他们公司发现了，便把他送上这节目，叫他给后辈垫底，到时候他得的票全部换给他们公司的新人，他肯定没法出道，纯属来打击他自信心罢了。”  
话音刚落，没等焉栩嘉回答，赵磊便被助理叫走了，他的拍摄要开始了。他们只好挥挥手，说一声待会儿见，赵磊走后，焉栩嘉对着镜子发呆，那些话在他脑海里回荡，他明白自己哪怕去了那个节目，也无法改变夏之光的命运。  
但是，他能带夏之光走。  
他们能回的去，他们一定能回的去。  
拍摄结束后，正好是晚上七点半，焉栩嘉出去时，赵磊正靠在汽车旁朝他招手。焉栩嘉把车钥匙给了助理叫他自己回去，转身便上了赵磊的车子。他还是像以前那样，不喜欢名贵的东西，车子也是普通标配的大众，混进人群，谁也不知道里面居然会坐着当红影帝和音乐才子。  
“你怎么一点都没变啊，保养的这么好？”  
“你还不是一样的，就是瘦了点儿。”  
“前几天试镜，导演还说我眼神老了。”  
“是有点儿，你这是太久没谈恋爱了，没有烟火气。”  
赵磊一向能戳中焉栩嘉的重点，这让焉栩嘉无法在赵磊面前撒谎。他们的友情是又怨又损的，这个世界上除开夏之光，就是赵磊最了解他的。  
因为没有爱，所以很多话可以没有顾及的说出来。  
“其实要谈恋爱也容易。”  
“可没有更好的，就总是不愿意。”  
赵磊挑起眉毛看向焉栩嘉，一副得意的模样，焉栩嘉注意到他放在方向盘上的手上戴着戒指，无名指，还是一颗钻戒。  
“那人怎么样，对你好吗？”  
“挺好的，改天带你见见。”  
“不了，我看见情侣就烦。”  
“说不定那时候，你早就不是一个人了。”  
赵磊把车停到了焉栩嘉的公寓门口，两人就此别过，焉栩嘉走了几步又回头，赵磊还没走，焉栩嘉便又凑了回去，留下一句“要幸福”便离开了。  
回忆起青春的那段岁月里，那时的赵磊还偷偷的喜欢着夏之光。当然那种感情不同于焉栩嘉的喜欢，赵磊的喜欢很平淡，深深地话，淡淡地说。  
赵磊没有告诉焉栩嘉，他其实和夏之光还有联系，夏之光上节目之前，赵磊本打算把自己的几首歌交给夏之光，用作复出。可夏之光拒绝了，他说赵磊的这次专辑缺一不可，难得这次每首歌都这么好听，一定要把握机会，冲上榜一。  
然后，离开时，夏之光也是像焉栩嘉这样对赵磊说的，要幸福。  
赵磊明白了很多东西不是越浓越好，他之所以在两人面前都能说上话，便是他们与自己的感情很平淡。一个很了解自己的老友，哪怕不主动联系，见面时都有欣喜。不像夏之光和焉栩嘉他们的关系，冲动而敏感，最理解对方也最容易刺伤对方。其实无法完全互相理解才是理所当然的事情，因为相爱只需要互相理解一点就能完成，他们都是过于在乎彼此，恨不得把对方的灵魂，揉进身子里。  
那成了枷锁，置气一般，不相见。  
“爱和自由二八分。”  
赵磊同时给两个人都发了这条短信，虽然他知道夏之光暂时看不见，可焉栩嘉会去告诉他的。  
他们都长大了。

****  
凌晨三点，夏之光还瞪大着眼睛，愣愣地看着天花板，目光把吊灯一遍又一遍的勾勒着。屋子里安静的可怕，除开秒针逐渐扫过的嘀嗒声，便是室友粗砺的呼吸声。  
身旁睡得那个人就是要跟他换票的家伙，今年才17岁，学街舞的，叫鹿奇。长相帅气，性格可爱，一直是夏之光比较疼爱的后辈之一。  
夏之光觉得这孩子肯定能出名，但万万想不到公司会让他踩着自己的身体上位。这孩子一天还是很黏夏之光，一口一个哥哥的撒娇，大概是不知道此事，要是知道了，他们恐怕话都说不上了。  
实在睡不着的夏之光只好爬起来去柜子里找安眠药，动静惊动了熟睡的鹿奇，他爬起来叫了声哥，别吃安眠药，夏之光却面无表情的回答了一句，睡不着。  
“那我陪你出去走走。”  
“不用，你快睡。”  
“没事，我也睡不着。”  
鹿奇摇摇摆摆的站起来，原本的大眼睛眯成一条线，根本不像他说的那样睡不着，好像走几步就能栽到地上。  
夏之光叫他回去躺下，鹿奇却走过来把夏之光手里的药片塞回瓶子里，像喝醉酒一样断断续续的说着，安眠药有哪些坏处。  
鹿奇的脾气很倔，是个很好强的人，见夏之光不听他的话，他便牵着夏之光的手把他往房间外拉。这粗暴的举动让夏之光有些懊恼，本就疲惫不堪的身体让他心烦意乱，他用力的甩开鹿奇，叫他别动手动脚。  
银幕之外，他不想忍任何人。  
夏之光的激烈反抗让鹿奇的瞌睡飞到九霄云外，他瞪大眼睛看着夏之光，满脸写着不理解。夏之光也知道自己没办法再跟鹿奇在同一间房间待着了，便拿起椅子上的外套，自顾自的冲了出去，往无人的舞蹈室方向走。  
鹿奇自然跟了上去，但他只是悄悄地跟在夏之光后面，走廊上回荡着两人杂乱的脚步声，越来越快，越来越急躁。  
夏之光进了舞蹈室就想关门，却被鹿奇拦了下来，青春期长个的少年力气很大，夏之光挣扎了几下便没了力气，干脆自暴自弃的松开手，躲到角落里去了。鹿奇见哥哥生气了，不敢靠近，一脸委屈的像个大狗狗一样站在原地。几秒钟后，夏之光听到身后传来了抽泣声，他立刻回头，发现鹿奇在掉眼泪。  
为什么，他总是把人惹哭。  
“男人，不准哭。”  
“哥，你在不在生气？”  
“我没生气，我只是，心情不好，好啦，鹿奇你不准哭！”  
夏之光走过去用袖子给鹿奇擦眼泪，这小孩眼睛大大的，睫毛长长的，干净白皙，头发却乌黑柔软，蓬蓬松松的垂下来，遮住一半眉眼。  
不知为何，看见鹿奇哭泣，夏之光的心就开始痛。  
“你马上就十八岁了，不要哭了，好不好？”  
“哥，你能不能别生我的气，我就是，不想让你乱吃药。”  
“我这不没吃吗？好啦，你别哭，我不该凶你，对不起。”  
夏之光花了不少时间才让鹿奇平静下来，临近决赛，所有人都处于神经紧绷状态。其实这么掉掉眼泪也挺好，夏之光安慰着鹿奇，自己早就不是那种频繁落泪的人了，那颗敏感的心和爱哭的眼睛，早已被他封存在无人问津的回忆里了。  
其实挺想念十几岁的时候，无所顾忌，也就无忧无虑，情绪宣泄自如，活的更像自己。  
只不过，现在夏之光已经没有做自己的理由了。  
“鹿奇，你这次想不想成团？”  
“肯定啊，我高考都放弃了，怎会不想呢？”  
“那就多花时间练舞，练唱，特技摔了你也别哭，不要当小哭包，要当大男人。”  
“嗯，我要跟哥继续当队友！”  
夏之光的笑容稍稍凝固下来，看着鹿奇的眼睛沉默了很久，小孩子受不了沉默，便拉着夏之光的手问他怎么了。回忆在两人之间簌簌的掉下来，岁月又倒回当初他和焉栩嘉在游乐场避雨的那一天，他也是这么和焉栩嘉面对着面，那年焉栩嘉也17岁，也是这样一副快出来的表情，也是这般闪耀，这般前途无限。  
那时的夏之光被患得患失的焦虑包裹的严严实实，每次在片场外等着焉栩嘉时，他就会忍不住想，焉栩嘉这般优秀，这般的好，如果有一天，自己留不住他了，他会不会像天上飞的燕儿一般，越走越远。  
可他知道要焉栩嘉留下来会成他的自私，他害怕焉栩嘉哪一天会怪自己，不如他走的远远的，让焉栩嘉死了心。岁月会替他给焉栩嘉疗伤，总有一天，他会遇到另一个爱他的人。  
可夏之光不知道到的是，他的离开，将焉栩嘉留在了原地。  
一等，就是好几年。一晃，也不再是少年。  
“哥哥送你成团，以后自己照顾好自己了。”  
夏之光拍拍鹿奇的腰叫他回去睡觉，埋着头屏蔽了之后鹿奇的所有疑问。直到这时，他都还是哭不出来，眼泪在眼眶里打滚，他不想把换票的事情告诉鹿奇，哪怕这件事对他不公。  
这就是成年人的无奈吧，夏之光安慰着自己，钻进了冰凉的被窝里。  
他多希望能有人抱抱他，把他当作小孩一样哄着，揉着他的发，唤他之光。  
可他不知道，那个想要拥抱他的人，已经在路上。

*****  
距离决赛还有十四天。  
分组已经决定下来，本来剩下的人也不多了，除开准备团队舞蹈，还需要排练自己的solo，  
夏之光的曲子是公司早就安排好的，舞蹈对他而言从来也不是难项，最近他有点焦虑，吃饭作息这方面，已经完全没了规律，身体也有些吃不消了。  
靠维生素度日的感觉很不好，哪怕做好要落选的准备，他也得维护自己的形象，不能让粉丝们担心。露vlog的时候粉丝朝他大喊，他也努力的挤出微笑朝人群挥挥手，一切岁月静好的样子，殊不知他的命运早就被注定了。  
中途，鹿奇出来找他，哪怕夏之光早就从镜头里看到了偷偷靠近的鹿奇，他还是装作不知道的样子，等鹿奇从身后抱住他。粉丝在街对面尖叫，夏之光假装很宠溺的样子刮了刮鹿奇的鼻子，他知道粉丝们爱看这些，反正给他投票还是给鹿奇投票，都是一个道理。  
“哥，导师叫我们集合了，说今天有嘉宾来。”  
“是嘛，谁啊，咋不决赛夜来呢？”  
“不知道，要来四个，说是给我们打气的。”  
“下马威吧，走，咱们进去。”  
两人微笑着给镜头挥手，鹿奇也搭上了夏之光的肩膀，一副很是亲密的模样。四面都是镜头，夏之光也很难甩开鹿奇的手，只能由着他被他这么攀着，笑容逐渐染上疲惫。  
开始录制时，夏之光也是一副很无奈的样子，带着帽子躲在镜头的死角，开始考虑打包回府时要不要换个新的出租屋。不想待在北京了，还是回上海算了，可公司这边又有合约，肯定又要把他塞进什么男团里，发挥一下余热。  
就在夏之光思考的时候，A班的嘉宾已经被猜出来了，是当红花旦苏菲儿，近距离看，果然是人间芭比，毫无瑕疵。夏之光戳了戳旁边的队友问了一句靠什么猜，对方很不耐烦的说，靠肢体部位，夏之光似懂非懂的点了点头，苏菲儿已经开始讲话，他还是一句都听不进去。  
“好，接下来是我们B班的嘉宾啦，请看屏幕！”  
电视上闪出了一张光洁的脖子照，所有人便蒙圈了，有人大声的抱怨这谁猜的出来，刚刚苏菲儿好歹都是给的嘴巴。夏之光本不想加入这场猜谜，可看着队友一个一个的猜错，他的好奇心也开始蠢蠢欲动。没戴眼镜的他举手说自己能不能去电视机前看，导师答应后，夏之光便眯着眼走到了电视机前。  
“别看了，夏铁刚，这谁猜的出来啊。”  
众人开始起哄，夏之光则耸耸肩，说不试试怎么知道。他收起笑容，定睛一看，那脖子上有两颗一上一下的痣，这让他的神经下意识的紧绷，一没留神，那个名字便从他的嘴里溜了出来。  
“焉栩嘉。”  
那是他吻过无数回的东西，他怎会看错。  
没等导师说出正确两字，焉栩嘉就从幕后的牌子里冲了出来，用力的抱住了夏之光。这巨大的冲击力让夏之光差点栽倒在地，只好下意识的抱住了焉栩嘉的肩膀，发尾熟悉的味道涌入鼻腔的那一瞬间，泪水直接出来了，没有任何预兆。  
本已抱着这辈子不会再相见的决心度过了这些年，却在毫无准备的情况下久别重逢。夏之光连话都说不出来，只是红着眼睛对着焉栩嘉掉眼泪，众人都没见过夏之光这副模样，那表情像极了懂事的小孩被送到幼儿园里，明知自己不能跟父母回去又不愿大声哭闹，那眼神里充满了无奈和恳求，手也拽着焉栩嘉的袖子，迟迟不愿松开。  
所有的思绪，所有的坚强，开始瓦解。明明过了好多年，焉栩嘉的头发也长长了好多，整个人也比以往更成熟，婴儿肥也褪去，眼神里弥漫着缱绻，香水却还是夏之光曾经送给他的那一种，他一笑，夏之光便觉得，所有的回忆还是昨天。  
他完全傻掉了。  
“我们是发小，这次来，就是想给他一个惊喜。”  
焉栩嘉搂着夏之光解释着，笑容温柔的给他擦着眼泪，导师沉默了几秒才开始圆场，选手们窃窃私语，都说没想到夏之光会跟焉栩嘉认识。  
明明，之前从没有互动过的两个人。  
“我前几天看了B班同学的表现，真的很不错，希望你们每个人都能在决赛夜大展拳脚。虽然我是演员，但从小我就跟之光一起学舞，所以对舞蹈还是很了解的，有什么问题，我都可以尽最大努力帮忙。”  
焉栩嘉全程微笑着说完，手也一刻没有离开过夏之光。对方想过要逃，却被焉栩嘉用力握住肩膀，给了一个支撑让他靠在自己的胸口上，夏之光浑身的肌肉逐渐从紧绷变得放松。  
直到讲话结束，焉栩嘉才缓缓放开夏之光，回到自己的嘉宾席。夏之光像被抽走灵魂一般迟疑了一会儿，低着头回到自己的座位上。其他选手已经乱成一锅粥，用手肘戳着夏之光问他关于焉栩嘉的事情。夏之光只是低垂着头苦笑着说，他们已经很久没见了。  
久到，再次被这么拥抱的时候，一时间差点说出那句，我好爱你。  
好想你。

****  
久别重逢，顺然成疯。  
粉丝们看着夏之光上了焉栩嘉的保姆车，还隔着车窗朝他们打招呼，却不知道他要去哪，他们又为何认识。  
当窗帘被拉上的时候，笑容也在夏之光脸上消失，沉默涌进狭小的车厢，从他们的脚踝到发梢，淹没了嘴边说不出话来。  
他们都在等彼此开口。  
比起毫无准备的夏之光，焉栩嘉显得有些势在必得，真正见面的时候，哪一方的愧疚更多一点，就在紧张的动作中体现出来。  
他们都活在这些年离开彼此之后的人设里，拥抱时的泪如泉涌是回忆给他们埋的伏笔，可理性苏醒后，又没人愿意先脱下演出服，直到车子驶出星光岛淹没在城市的车水马龙里，没人知道这辆普通的汽车里坐着什么人，又有着怎样的故事。  
焉栩嘉曾在这座城里买了一套小公寓，那时候，他正在这里拍一部民国题材的电视剧。他不习惯住片场安排的地方，晚上特别的冷，他便经常打电话给赵磊抱怨，在这里住的不舒服。  
赵磊喜欢旅行，在很多地方都有房产，这座沿海的小城当然也不例外，赵磊便提议把这附近的一栋公寓低价卖给焉栩嘉。这套公寓的户型很适合一个人住，又能看到海，精装修，焉栩嘉看了房后便毫不犹豫的买了下来。虽然没住上多久，对这里的感情却很好，落地窗外的景色实在过于迷人，哪怕离开了这里，焉栩嘉都舍不得转卖这套小公寓。  
总想留着，有空再来看看。  
带夏之光进去时，他已经吩咐了小助理派人打扫，并送来了美食和红酒。  
夏之光先是忸怩不安的拒绝，焉栩嘉便打起了感情牌，说他这些年一直在试图抹去关于夏之光的回忆，试问夏之光知不知道自己这些年是怎么活过来的。尖锐的问题让夏之光开始内疚，可始终启齿难言，只好沉默的喝着闷酒。  
“之光，我已经没有懦弱的时候了。”  
焉栩嘉靠在沙发上疲惫的说着，这句话也正好照应了他们的结语。夏之光眼睛红红的，却还是表现的像个刺猬，说他们不可能再回的去了，他们的距离已经很远很远了。  
“嘉嘉，咱们不可能回到那个关系了。”  
“可那只是你的不告而别。”  
“我很明确的说过，我们分手了，对我这样的人，你还在执念吗？”  
“难道你，已经不执念了吗？”  
焉栩嘉的眼神已变得成熟，不如说他的一举一动都没了当初青涩少年的模样。这让夏之光很难接受，他最害怕的就是焉栩嘉因为他而变得不像自己。但作为兄长，作为先放手的那个人，他还是咬着牙说了句不执念了，可惜，声音早已染上哭腔。  
“那行吧，当我自作多情了吧。”  
焉栩嘉耸耸肩，将酒杯里的红酒一饮而尽。夏之光见他不追究，好像松了口气，焉栩嘉用余光偷偷瞥他，却发现他眼里写着遗憾。  
这些年的演绎生涯让焉栩嘉能迅速捕捉到身边的人所有的情绪波动，哪怕再小他都能够读懂。他感觉自己越来越像夏之光，那个极具敏感的家伙，在任何谈话中担当着炒热气氛的角色，从不让谈话尴尬的热心肠。  
但当焉栩嘉拥有这个能力后，他并不打算走夏之光的老路，像夏之光这样的家伙无论在事业上还是朋友中，都将会是吃亏的那一方，因为他总想着别人，从未考虑过自己的意愿。焉栩嘉则选择用敏感去控制而不是讨好，用别人的情绪控制别人的感情，成了这些年他做过的最多的事情。  
如今，他也能好好的操控眼前的爱人了，而不是像过往那样，被遗弃。  
这次，他不会让他再走了。  
“好久没看到你，闻到你的味道我都快硬了。”  
焉栩嘉把手臂压在夏之光的肩膀上，巨大的压力以及淫靡的话语让夏之光瞳孔紧缩。他有点不知所措的看向焉栩嘉，不敢置信的骂了句你是不是疯了，焉栩嘉则露出一副轻蔑的笑容，他知道，夏之光不会拒绝他。  
其实，他从不曾拒绝过自己，只是自己没有提。  
“你们公司管的很严吧，这些年，有跟别人做吗？”  
“问这种事……你…你脑袋有病吧？”  
“女人还是男人？你还能做上面吗？能好好的硬起来吗？嗯？”  
“我走了，你简直无理取闹！”  
“干嘛这么着急，以前，你总缠着我做爱。”  
“那是以前，你能不能……”  
夏之光还没来得及说完，便被扼住手腕压在了沙发上，灯光很暗他看不起焉栩嘉的表情，他们之间，弥漫着一股海水的腥涩。  
“哥，你哪有资格拒绝我啊。”焉栩嘉低声说着，像一段解不开的咒语，缠绕在夏之光的心头，“你不过就是怕我和你的距离太远你会受伤，所以就一个人逃跑了，事到如今你连撒谎去将这件事合理化都不做，你欠我的，就真不打算还了吗？”  
夏之光怔怔的望着焉栩嘉，他本以为，他唯一的弟弟，会像以往一样对着他掉眼泪撒娇。但那场雨始终没有下下来，他意识到焉栩嘉长大了，那个曾经在他怀里一遍一遍说着我爱你的少年，长大了。像野马一样不受控制，四处奔跑，去消耗，心脏开始隐隐作痛，他知道自己已经没有后退的余地了，逃避终将化为偿还。  
这些年的债，都得刻在身上。

*****  
夏之光洗完澡出来，只穿着一件单薄的浴袍。  
这件浴袍很短，只能遮住他的大腿根部，稍微抬腿，私密处便若隐若现。他知道焉栩嘉没有穿这种浴袍的习惯，唯一的可能性，便是某个女人留下来的。  
这紧的要死的东西，肯定是给狐狸穿的。  
焉栩嘉早早的就坐在床边等待，看着夏之光过来，他便立刻上前去索吻，手也不安分的戳弄着那柔软的小口，用低沉的嗓音问道，有没有洗干净。  
“这倒不用你操心。”  
“是嘛，我只是怕有人用过。”  
“我来者不拒又怎么样？你好奇吗？还是说，我没跟任何人做过，你会感动？”  
焉栩嘉沉默了，夏之光知道自己呛到了点子上，这过于不合身的浴袍让他胸腔里泛起些许醋意，可他不能说，却不甘心就让焉栩嘉占了上风。  
他被焉栩嘉推到在床上，紧接着，那挺立的性器就递到了夏之光的嘴边，不耐烦的戳弄了几下，夏之光便含了进去，开始不熟练的吞吐起来。  
口腔湿润而敏感，自上而下看着那猩红的脸蛋给人无比的征服感，焉栩嘉按住夏之光的头用力一顶，身下的人便痛苦的呜咽出声，用巴掌拍打着他的大腿，再抬起他那狭长的眼，随漂亮的泪痣，一起望向他。  
曾经他们吵架吵的莫名其妙，如今做爱也做得莫名其妙，喉头被用力的顶弄着，一股热流开始侵蚀他的咽喉及食道，逐渐蔓延到胃里，把夏之光激的痛起来，心里很不是滋味。  
“转过去。”  
没等夏之光缓过来，他的浴袍就被分开，整个人也被扼住脚踝转了一圈。手指很轻松的就捅入了湿润狭窄的穴口，里面早已挤进了润滑液，焉栩嘉凭着肌肉记忆找到了夏之光的敏感点，快速捅弄起来，夏之光几乎是尖叫出声。  
“慢点……啊……”  
夏之光像被抚摸到腹部的小刺猬一样想蜷缩起来躲避爱抚，却被焉栩嘉用浴袍带子捆住了一只大腿，用力的朝外一拽，那常年练舞的纤细长腿便不得不分开，焉栩嘉也趁机挺入，穴肉从四面八方涌来，吮吸着他的性器，热情未减。  
“嘉嘉……我痛……我痛……”  
“别叫这个，你以前撒娇时，怎么叫我的？”  
“啊…哥哥……好哥哥…我好痛……”  
夏之光撒着娇，焉栩嘉可算找回些过去的影子，那身子也逐渐像接受现实一般柔软下来，挺着腰趴在焉栩嘉身下，以微小的幅度颤抖着。焉栩嘉掐着夏之光的腰开始律动，夏之光猛地抓住床单，咿呀乱叫起来，各种爱称，各种乱语，随着爱潮汹涌澎湃，将他们过往的一切，通通还来。  
人在做爱的时候，因为身子被对方控制了，便产生了相爱的错觉，身体也会因为温情而变得脆弱。夏之光变得不怎么禁得起折腾，焉栩嘉只是草草寥寥的动了一会儿他便射了出来，浑身痉挛不止，伸手去勾焉栩嘉的手腕。他哭叫着，似乎想说些什么，焉栩嘉弯下腰凑到他嘴边，他果然唯唯诺诺的说着，不喜欢这个姿势。  
“你没有主动权的，之光。”  
“呜…哥哥……我想看你的脸……”  
高潮后人开始迷糊，夏之光用毛茸茸的小脑袋去蹭焉栩嘉的耳畔，像黏人的猫咪，也像没了戒备心袒露腹部的刺猬。焉栩嘉沉默了几秒，拽着夏之光的肩膀让他坐起来，性器带着穴肉转了一圈，夏之光便坐在了焉栩嘉的身上，面对着面，屁股贴的紧紧的，浑身上下所有的皮肤，也逐渐暴露在焉栩嘉的视野。  
淤青，伤痕，纹身。  
分不清是不可避免的还是自暴自弃的糟蹋。焉栩嘉有些懊恼的看向夏之光，对方的眼里早被爱欲和泪水占据，没等焉栩嘉开口，夏之光便舔上了焉栩嘉脖子上的两颗痣，像喝奶的小孩一样吮吸着，喃喃的叫着哥哥。  
无法怪罪，无法释怀。  
焉栩嘉托着夏之光的屁股，将他抵在床头，开始大幅度的操弄起来，用力的深入夏之光的体内。夏之光那湿润柔软的后穴也不自主的收缩起来，越来越紧，内壁像有自我意识一般将性器紧紧包裹，生怕眼前人会溜走一样。他舔弄着焉栩嘉的痣，吮吸着耳垂上的耳钉，去吻焉栩嘉尖削的下巴，他宽阔的肩膀和胸膛，又哭着说对不起，双腿紧紧夹着焉栩嘉的腰身，脚趾都绷了起来，眉头蹙起，被弄得忘乎所以。他下面在滴水，不知道是肠液还是润滑液，顺着焉栩嘉的阴茎淌下来。他被那么颠着，每一次都戳中体内最敏感的地方，也不顾背后墙壁的粗粝，仰着头暴露出自己脆弱的脖颈。  
焉栩嘉也咬了上去，很轻，只是牙齿靠在上面。  
却有窒息的错觉。  
“你明知我无法死心，为何还要说那种话，这次是想让我为了逃避而离开吗？”  
焉栩嘉把头抵在夏之光的肩膀上说着，夏之光感觉到锁骨上荡漾起一阵湿热，分不清是汗还是泪水，但他还是下意识的摸住焉栩嘉的头发，将嘴唇抵在他的头顶。  
此刻，焉栩嘉多希望他们心有灵犀，都在回忆过往那段彼此拥抱的幸福岁月。  
“我是你唯一的退路，之光。”  
焉栩嘉用力的往里面捅了一下，夏之光以为自己会撞到墙壁，却感觉头顶撞到了一个软乎乎的东西，他侧过头看向焉栩嘉抬起的手掌，垫在他的脑后，生怕他会疼似的。  
唯一的退路是吗？  
夏之光抬起泪眼看向焉栩嘉，紧接着对方的嘴唇便靠了上来，他顺从的张开嘴，让他们的舌头搅在一起。  
焉栩嘉胡乱的抽插着，又稀里糊涂的射进夏之光的体内，却控制不住往里送的顶腰，将自己的精液射入夏之光最深处的结口，生怕那些精液流出来，想堵住夏之光的下体，更想堵住夏之光的心口。只是微微搅动便能听到湿滑的水声，像爱欲的海，波涛汹涌。  
焉栩嘉脸贴在夏之光滚烫的胸口，听着那为自己猛烈跳动着的心脏，是鲜活的，是真实的，不是他梦里捏造出来的具象。他的光，他青春，他对一切美好和未来的向往，他的软肋，他的铠甲，他对这个世界无比的热爱。  
他真的好爱好爱夏之光，无论经理了多少暴烈，他都仍追求着，与他一起温柔的活下去。  
心脏跳动，好几年的感情有了实质。  
夏之光捧起焉栩嘉脸让他看着自己，一字一顿的问着，你还爱我吗？  
焉栩嘉点头，这些年攒下的情感在心头跳跃，化作泪水留下，他又变回了那个在游乐园里掉眼泪的小孩，他的思绪在夏之光眼里还是那么显而易见，是不用算就能解出的题。  
他不知道夏之光问这个干嘛，对方却露出浅浅的笑容，吻在他的额头，带走了他的烦恼。

*****  
“我从不是因为怕距离，而离开你。”  
焉栩嘉觉得发根痒痒的，一睁眼便看着夏之光一脸倦容的看着他，手指插在他的头发里轻轻搓揉，温暖而舒适，让他忍不住伸了个懒腰，顺势抱住了夏之光的细腰，像一条乖顺的小狗一般，懒洋洋的蹭着爱人光滑的皮肤。  
“一时气话而已。”  
“但的确让你这么认为了。”  
夏之光继续抚摸着焉栩嘉，从头皮摸到耳廓，又抚摸起焉栩嘉的脸，顺着他刀削斧砍的五官移动。他的眼睛看向窗外逐渐升起的太阳，若有所思，眼里的犹豫却被东升的太阳融化。  
他开始做决定了，关于他早已考虑了很久的决定。  
“这几年，我省吃俭用存了一些钱，恐怕加起来也没你的片酬高，但已经足够我的违约金，我觉得，我是时候换条路走走了。”  
夏之光用手指轻轻敲着焉栩嘉的颧骨，只需一夜他们又变得亲密无比，早在他们决定在一起的时候，彼此便用魂为布，骨为针，将彼此连的难舍难分，那小火苗只需要轻轻一吹，便又能变回无尽大火燎原。  
好像并没有那几年蹉跎，只是某个人下楼去买了一瓶饮料而已。  
“我打算退赛了。”夏之光苦笑着，注视着焉栩嘉写满难以置信的双眼，“其实我早就打算了，只不过一直没那个勇气，怎么你一来，我又什么都不怕了。”  
夏之光沉默了几秒，焉栩嘉便爬起来吻上了他的唇，他实在想不出还有什么办法去安慰。时间在他们的缠绵之中融化，焉栩嘉又红了眼，果然他在夏之光面前，不可抵抗。  
少年时心动是仲夏夜的荒原，割不完烧不尽，长风一吹，野草就连了天。那时埋下的种子从心底发芽，长成一棵向阳生长的香樟树，根就埋在焉栩嘉的每一条血管里，早已无法割舍，无法整理。  
他们之间最大的误会便是他们总看着彼此的背影，焉栩嘉的成长和夏之光的远走。一个永远在等，一个永远在追，所谓的距离无碍是对随生命附赠的懦弱和对自己的质疑。就像夏之光说的那样，他并不是害怕距离，而是他怕自己追不上焉栩嘉的脚步，没有身份和地位再站在昔日爱人的身边。  
他不是不敢，是怕自己不配。  
可如此相爱，又何谈地位。  
多想，高朋满座时把爱说的尽兴，别人欢呼什么，都不去在意。为何就不能并肩前行，都拉彼此一把，非要执拗于那些标签，疏远了最爱自己的人。  
我爱你，我想你。  
这就是这些年的钟曲。  
热搜榜第一从“焉栩嘉现身星光岛”，变为“夏之光退赛”，他们的名字因他们的决定而放在了一起。  
粉丝们高呼着不理解，紧接着，爆料夏之光隶属的公司给艺人签署霸王条款的消息便铺天盖地。十年条约，百万违约金，雪藏和各种扣款，让艺人苦不堪言。  
有不少从那个公司解约独立的艺人开始支持夏之光的决定，焉栩嘉接受采访时，强调着夏之光是他最要好的朋友，两人曾为一些小事疏远，如今他们冰释前嫌，他将做夏之光最坚固的后盾。  
影帝的支持也煽动了粉丝，夏之光的解约也变得出奇顺利，只不过，这次他把全部家底都赌上了，只能抱着他的猫住进了焉栩嘉的家里。  
好吧，故意撒个娇而已。  
解约事件过去的第三个月，夏之光签约了焉栩嘉所属的公司，并以舞者的身份参加了新的节目，让大家看到了全新的夏之光，一个自由勇敢，用舞蹈代替泪水流尽委屈和艰辛的梦想家。  
焉栩嘉也顺利参演了那个让他屡屡受挫的电影，作品一出好评不断，网友们纷纷夸赞起，一向以剧情向王道片为主的焉影帝，演起小奶狗也是出奇的甜软惹人疼爱。  
在夏之光的一次小采访中，小编问夏之光怎么看待焉栩嘉的新作《少时》，夏之光朝着镜头做了个古灵精怪的表情，说焉栩嘉高中时就是一只活脱脱的小奶狗，将焉栩嘉的底裤翻了个一干二净。《少时》宣传采访时，记者又提起了夏之光的采访，焉栩嘉毫不害羞，说自己也只是在夏之光面前比较爱撒娇，还说夏之光虽然比他大一点点，却总叫他哥哥，上学时他就老爱借此让焉栩嘉请他喝奶茶吃小蛋糕。  
“他是个撒娇精。”  
焉栩嘉说这话时一脸宠溺，绕过记者和欢呼的粉丝看向站在大厅黑暗里戴着帽子的爱人。活动结束后，焉栩嘉一边挥手一边走上自己的保姆车，夏之光早就在等他了，撅着嘴一副气鼓鼓的样子。  
“我再也不叫你哥哥了。”  
“别生气嘛，给你买小蛋糕？”  
“哼，你当我小屁孩啊！”  
“再给你来杯奶茶和一盒甜甜圈？”  
“……下次就真不原谅你了！”  
夏之光红着脸抱着双臂，焉栩嘉则侧过脸在夏之光的脸蛋上用力的亲了一口，发出肉麻的“啵”声，羞的夏之光举起拳头就往焉栩嘉身上锤，焉栩嘉大笑着抱住自己的爱人，让他躺在自己的胸口上。他们从打闹变成拌嘴，又从拌嘴变成接吻。肆无忌惮的爱着，无忧无虑的拥抱，他们总算能并肩前行，忘记那些不好的回忆，丢掉那些无意义的犹豫，那颗青果也总算成熟，比任何一颗果实，还要甜腻且红艳。  
像一颗心脏，为彼此猛烈跳动。

*****  
新的一年刚刚开始，焉栩嘉就老在策划些什么。  
夏之光以为他又有了新的剧本所以没怎么在乎，但看着平时不怎么喜欢锻炼的焉栩嘉天天出去跑步，他还是有了疑虑。他试着问焉栩嘉出去跑步的原因，焉栩嘉则解释着他想测一测自己能跑多快，当然，焉栩嘉是不会向夏之光撒谎的，就在1月3号的晚上，这个伏笔可算得到了照应。  
那天晚上，焉栩嘉一回家便说要带夏之光出去散步，给他穿上了最严实的羽绒服把他带到了郊外的沙滩旁。夏之光实在想不出他们大冬天来海边的理由，满沙滩都是一只只红色的招潮蟹，手电筒一照到它们，就立刻钻回洞里去了。  
沙滩旁有一道长长的木制走道，可以一直走到海的中央，黑色的海与黑色的天连贯在一起，看不到走道的尽头，天地鸿蒙，泯灭了所有的边界。焉栩嘉松开夏之光的手叫他在原地等一等，自己转身跑入黑暗之中。浪花拍打着礁石的声音让夏之光有些害怕，温度在身畔逐渐消失，他大叫着叫焉栩嘉小心一点，却得不到回应。  
天很黑，四周只有海浪的巨响和刺骨的寒风，夏之光试图用手电筒照明，可光所能达到的地方，也不见焉栩嘉的身影。他开始惧怕，担心焉栩嘉会不会掉入这一望无际的大海之中。他迈开腿准备奔向黑暗，可就在他前脚迈出去的那一刻，高空炸开一朵又一朵巨大灿烂的火花，他仰起头看着天，被震呆震哑，焉栩嘉也跑回他的身边，把他搂入怀里，对他说，生日快乐。  
零点，正好。  
鼻腔里蔓延起一阵酸涩，在漫天绽放的火花之中，他漂亮的脸庞满是泪水，他靠在焉栩嘉的怀里，仰着头看着天，无声无息的掉着眼泪，苦涩的海水，咸湿的海风，一望无际的黑夜，在哗然里汹涌，如诉如泣，填满了他们这些年的虚空和缺失。  
那一天之后，夏之光总是频繁的带着一枚镶钻的戒指，而焉栩嘉手上也多了一枚简朴的银戒。  
无人能把华丽与简约联系在一起，也无人知晓那一夜漫天的烟花和一句真分夺秒而出的生日快乐，以及一颗青果成熟的故事。

-End-


End file.
